hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Indianapolis Tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = EF5 city.png|image caption = The Indianapolis, IN EF5 tornado near peak strength.|date = August 7, 2019|times = 4:30-5:05 PM|touchdown = S of Speedway|winds = ≈215 mph (346 km/h)|injuries = 50|fatalities = 35|damage = $4.1 billion (2019 USD)|areas = Marion County, Indiana, Hancock County, Indiana|tornado season = 2019 Indiana Tornado Outbreak (FJ)}}The 2019 Indianapolis Tornado (also known as The Great Indy Tornado) was the costliest tornado in US history that struck Indianapolis, Indiana late afternoon on Wednesday, August 7, 2019. This is a part of the 2019 Indiana Outbreak which tore through the state. It reached a half a mile (.80 km) in width cutting a path north of downtown. The tornado narrowly missed Speedway and crossed I-65 and I-465 and into Lawrence before dissipating over Hancock County. The insurance payout totaled to $4.1 billion, the highest in Indiana history, surpassing the Monticello tornado during the 1974 Super Outbreak. Meteorological synopsis On August 5, the Storm Prediction Center (SPC) has issued a high risk area for the majority of Indiana with the Greater Indianapolis area seeing the worst impact. At that time, SPC issued a PDS Tornado Watch for the majority of the state. On that same day, A squall line formed and took shape as an upper level low formed in Eastern Manitoba and tracked southeastward. Behind the squall line is followed by group of scattered supercell thunderstorms. After the squall line pasted, the PDS Tornado Watch continued. Supercell thunderstorms started to form due to high wind shear and a moist air mass and tracked across Indiana. At first, meteorologist expected rather weak tornadoes from this. However a potent supercell formed in Putnam County and started to head east. A severe thunderstorm warning took into effect for Putnam and Hendricks Counties. As the cell progress in its track, it started to rotate and become a hook echo. The National Weather Service (NWS) had declared a Tornado Emergency. Soon the tornado touched down and started to strengthening. The NWS then declared a tornado emergency. This tornado went on to strengthen into an EF5 tornado with winds of approximately 215 mph (346 km/h) and causing extreme damage. The tornado soon went on and dissipated just after crossing into Hancock County. Storm track and damage The tornado touched down near Speedway at 4:30 PM EST. At the time, EF0 damage was occurring and it knocked down a few trees. Soon the tornado strengthened into an EF1 damaging homes and buildings. It soon crossed the White River and hit and severely damaged Riley Hospital for Children. It had reached EF2 status when it went through Ransom Place and Upper Canal. The tornado did EF3 damage to the US Citizenship and Immigration Services building and then across I-65 where commuters where trying to evade the tornado and destroying one section of the bridge. It had tossed cars and one even hitting the entrance of the Indianapolis Public Library. The glass roof of the building shattered and left a mass amounts of glass on the floor. Soon the tornado is parallel to I-70. The tornado then when on to become an EF4. It destroyed a warehouse near Brightwood. It then completely destroy lots of homes along Massachusetts Ave. As soon as it crossed Emerson Ave. the tornado peaked at EF5 status and annihilated homes in Audubon Gardens. It reached and passed I-465, tossing more cars and headed into Lawrence. As soon as it got to Lawrence, it started to weaken rather quickly. It crossed the Winding Ridge Golf Club dealing significant EF1 damage. The tornado soon dissipated south of McCordsville. The tornado cut an approximate 14 mile path through the Greater Indianapolis. Miraculously, only 35 people died which would have been higher had nobody took this for granted. Still, the tornado destroyed 5,900 homes, majorly damaged 460 homes, slightly damaged 760 homes, and 50 people were injured. Impact and Aftermath On August 8, President Trump declared a disaster declaration for Marion County. A report from the Red Cross stated that Indianapolis was 30% destroyed. Cell towers in the area were mangled and took a week to repair. Insurance estimated the damage to be $10 billion. They were 10,000 people who filed insurance claims. By November 2019, the damage totaled to $4.1 billion. Mayor Joe Hogsett surveyed the damage and said in a statement: "We have truly seen the mass devastation to our beloved city. I know this is cliche but this honestly looks like a bomb went off. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the victims and death loved ones who have been dealing with this calamitous situation. This really breaks my heart." Casualties The tornado has hit some homes and buildings when it was at EF1 status. One person died after he was buried alive under rubble in his computer room. Then the tornado went on to cause two deaths in Riley Hospital for Children. One being a patent while the other was a nurse. On I-65, five people died after the tornado struck the bridge with one being under the overpass. When the tornado went over Brightwood, it killed five more people when it hit a warehouse. When the tornado peak near Aududon Gardens, it killed 20 people. Eight out of the 20 died from there injuries. From the time the tornado crossed I-465 until its dissipation, it killed three more people (one in Lawrence and two in the Winding Ridge Golf Club). Response Governor Eric Holcomb declared a state of emergency for Marion County an hour after the tornado passed and received the all clear to leave the shelter. He commanded the Indiana National Guard to search for victims of the tornado. Also the Indiana State Police and Indianapolis Police Department helped in the search for the missing. The National Guard deployed 250 personnel and 3,000 on standby. Social Media played a valuable role. On Twitter there were a few trending hashtags. This includes #IndyStrong, #WeLoveYouIndy, and #IndyForever just to name a few. Significance The Tri-State Tornado was debatable whether if it was stronger or weaker than the Indy Tornado. It is however the costliest tornado reaching $4.1 billion. It was considered the deadliest in state history since 2012. It has also been the second EF5/F5 in the state since record keeping, with the Tri-State Tornado being the first. Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes/Outbreaks (FJ) Category:Tornadoes of 2019 Category:United States Tornadoes Category:Indiana Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes